MCSM: T-OR-D TIME!
by Rapid Savvy
Summary: Want to see your favorite MCSM characters struggle with truths and dares? Well, come on in and let the show begin! Please PM some truths or dares! You are allowed to send me T's or D's as well!
1. Bringing In The Cast!

RapidSammi's eyes widened in shock.

Before her, a bunch of people were inside of her large living room.

Petra had her pickax in her hands, gaping at the living room she was in and at RapidSammi. The Blaze rods looked around with wide eyes. Female Jesse and male Jesse looked at their friends with shock. Harper and PAMA stood off to the side, both looking quite nonchalant at the whole thing. Lukas was beside Petra, his hands were positioned as if he had been fixing his hair. The Order of the Stone were all huddled close, sitting on the ground, their differently-colored eyes wide (that included Ivor).

Axel and Olivia where next to male Jesse, blinking as if this were their imaginations. Isa, Benedict, Milo and Reggie were near Petra and Lukas, frozen in mid-argument.

The youtubers were all there, on RapidSammi's left. Cassie Rose was on RapidSammi's right.

"Wow." Rapid said, standing up from her throne-like chair, her violet eyes dancing across the room as she gazed at the groups of people,"A-alright... She didn't mention how quick it was. Jeez, Ariza, thanks a lot."

"Um, wow. Where the hell are we?" Petra asked, walking up to Rapid once she had composed herself. Rapid put her arms up in defense and backed away from the irked redhead,"Whoa, relax there, Cherry-head. Don't blow a fuse just yet."

Magnus and male Jesse both snorted at that nickname.

"Look, I brought you all to my mansion for a little game of Truth or Dare." Rapid said, adopting a rather nervous look when they all gave her deadly glares, and yelled in unison,"NO!"

"But you can't refuse!" RapidSammi said nervously,"You all are stuck here until we're done..."

"You're dead." Petra said after several moments of silence, taking out her pickax.

"Um, wait, can we take a minute to think about our act- AHHHHH! OKAY I GUESS NOT!" Rapid finished in a scream, running from the redhead. Petra chased the one who brought them all here.

Everyone began to snicker, even Ivor, who didn't really laugh all that much.

RapidSammi came back with a few bruises and a cut across her cheek, dirt spread all over her. Petra followed soon after with a satisfied smirk tugging on her lips.

Rapid sighed and sat in her throne-like chair, glaring at the group,"Alright everybody... I know you're mad, but the less fighting there is, the quicker you all can get out of here."

"Alright, fine. Let's get this over with." Maya grumbled. Many indistinct mumbles of agreement rose from the group.

"Great!" Rapid chirped, suddenly eerily airy and happy. She turned to the readers with a grin,"We are ONLY taking PMs!"

Rapid leaned away from Petra, who shot her a glare,"A-and, you can direct truths and dares at me too."

Petra grinned, and began to spin her pickax,"Send her the most embarrassing T or D's you can think of."

"NO!" Rapid squeaked, shaking her head frantically,"Please no! No! Please guys?"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered. Rapid shrank down in fear, her violet-grey eyes wide,"I'm so dead..."


	2. IVARPER SHIP SAILED!

Wake up, lazies! We have a few dares from Ariza Luca!" Rapid yelled, clapping her hands rather obnoxiously.

"Ugh, I am so not ready for this." Isa muttered, shooting at glare at Rapid, who only smiled.

"Welp, I forgot to add in some peeps yesterday... so, here they are!" Rapid said, snapping her fingers. Two men and a girl with blue hair showed up, scowling at Rapid.

"What?" She said, grinning madly. Rapid looked at Cassie,"Oh and, I think you'll like this."

The host snapped her fingers again, making Winslow appear on Cassie's head.

"Winslow!" Cassie yelled happily, hugging her calico cat lovingly,"Thanks Rapid!"

"No problem, Cassie." She chortled, and then took out a piece of paper,"Alright! Everybody, sit down on the couches while I read her dares to us!"

Everyone did just that.

The two Jesse's and their friends sat in one couch, the Old Order in another... You get the idea, everybody basically just stuck to their respective groups.

 _"Ariza Luca: 'Hello Rapid and friends!_

 _I dare Rapid to do the hula wearing a grass skirt and holding a rubber chicken._

 _I also dare Petra to slap Aiden, yell Blaze Rods, and then tackle Lukas. Because girrrrllll no one goes after my friends without any consequences!_

 _I also dare Ivor to announce his crush to everyone in the room, give him/her a kiss on the cheek, and then he is free to run away or do whatever._

 _One last thing; I dare Hadrian and Mevia to ride a zombie-sized chicken while being chased by an angry wolf. I don't like them very much. (evil grin)'"_

Petra was wide-eyed,"Slap Aiden? Yell Blaze Rods? Tackle Lukas? Oh my god..." She groaned, and face-palmed.

Ivor said nothing, but he was blushing like mad.

Hadrian and Mevia exchange petrified looks, their eyes were widened in horror,"Shit."

"Yup! And hula dance for me with a rubber chicken! Not bad, thanks Rizzy Dizzy!" Rapid said with a grin, snapping her fingers. She suddenly was wearing a grass skirt and a rubber chicken was in her left hand,"Let's do dis!"

Everyone snickered as Rapid did the hula. She didn't seem to be all that embarrassed. Strange girl.

 **~ A few minutes later ~**

"Alright! That was fun!" Rapid giggled after she was done, making the things disappear,"Petra, you go next."

"Shit." Petra muttered, and looked at Aiden, who stared at her blankly. She lunged forward, slapping him with all of the strength she could muster up.

"BLAZE RODS!" She yelled, and then tackled Lukas, making him gasp in surprise as they landed heavily on the ground.

Aiden rubbed his red cheek, whimpering,"Why did you make her slap me, Ariza? Why?"

"Don't worry, Kitty." Rapid pet Aiden's head as if he were a cat,"You'll be fine. Ivor! You're next!"

Ivor squirmed when everybody snapped their attention to him.

"Well?" Cassie smirked when his face turned red in utter embarrassment.

"I-I kind of like..." He mumbled the last part.

"What?" Gill asked, raising his eyebrows,"We didn't quite hear you."

Ivor gulped,"I-I-I kind of have a crush on..." He mumbled it again.

"Spit it out, Ivor." Male Jesse said, leaning forward with a smirk,"This gives me so many opportunities to tease you."

"IKINDOFHAVEACRUSHONHARPERNOWBYE!" Ivor yelled, and quickly leaped up, kissing Harper's cheek and jumping out of the window.

Harper turned 100 shades of red, staring after him with wide eyes.

"Aw, so cute!" Female Jesse squealed, jumping up and down,"I totally ship it! Ivarper! Ivarper! Ivarper!"

"Ivarper! Ivarper! Ivarper!" Everyone chanted out, making Harper's face darken as she shrunk down, hiding her red hot face in her hands.

Rapid giggled,"Well, that was just so damn cute. Hadrian, Mevia, you two are next."

The two old builders looked at each other, gulping nervously.

 **~ Later ~**

Mevia and Hadrian scream when the angry wolf comes particularly close to biting them.

Mevia tightened her grip on the Zombie-sized chicken's feathers, whimpering like a kicked puppy.

Hadrian shook like a leaf, hugging Mevia, who squeaked.

"Ahhhhhh!" they both screamed as the creature tripped, sending them flying into a mud puddle.

Mevia lifted her head, mud dripping from her mouth,"Ew ew ew!" She squeaked, spitting out the mud.

"U-um... I think we have a more serious problem then mud in our mouths..." Hadrian said nervously, looking at the wolf, who seemed to smirk at them.

They both shot to their feet and ran, with the angry wolf chasing after them, howling loudly.

The group all watched in amusement.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" All of the boys (and Petra) yelled in unison, causing the girls (and Otto) to roll their eyes.

"Well, that's that, then!" Rapid said, doing Jazz-hands,"I guess it's time for us all to sayyyyyyyy-"

"TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODLES!" Everyone yelled happily, some still laughing


	3. Laven Ship Sailed And Stinky Farts!

"More D's and T's!" Rapid yelled happily, launching herself onto her throne with a smirk.

"I swear..." Petra muttered, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I didn't do it!" Male Jesse awoke with a yelp, accidentally hitting his twin sister in the face. She groggily glared at him, and smacked him upside the head,"Clumsy brother."

"Ow!" Male Jesse whined, rubbing his head,"Meanie..."

"Oh and, so we can tell you two twins apart, Female Jesse will be called Raven from now on, alright?" Rapid said, clapping her hands.

"Alright Rapid." Both twins said.

Cassie sat in an chair, just as Winslow leaped onto her lap. The redhead smiled, and pet her cat, who purred loudly.

RapidSammi grinned widely, and took out a few slips of paper,"Alright, the first one is from K7C."

 _"K7C: 'Truth for Lukas- Who do you have a crush on._

 _Dare for Lukas- Arm wrestle Petra.'_

Lukas's face turned pink, and he looked away,"Um... can I not answer the truth?"

"You have to." Rapid said, stirring the straw in a smoothie that had randomly appeared out of nowhere.

The blonde blushed, and looked down,"Um... Raven."

Raven's face was red, but she smiled and leaned over, kissing his cheek.

Lukas's face turned a few shades darker as he smiled at Raven.

"Aw," Maya cooed, making the duo blush harder.

Rapid chuckled, randomly showing up between Petra and Lukas,"Now you two have to arm wrestle."

Petra grinned evilly at the former Ocelot leader, who went wide eyed,"Crap."

 **~ A few minutes later ~**

"TIE!" Rapid declared, shoving the two off of the table.

They both groaned in pain when they hit the hard floor.

"Alright! Can I read the next one?" Jesse asked with a grin.

"Sure." Rapid shrugged.

Jesse took a paper, and read from it.

 _"Guest: 'For everyone, Do you ship Danzie or Dancat/favorite ship?'_

 _For Sammi, Do you like unicorns?! :D'"_

DanTDM, Lizzie, and Stampy cat looked at each other, faces red,"W-what?"

"Danzie!" Most of the youtubers yelled, throwing his hands up, forcing aforementioned two to blush hard,"Wai-"

"Dancat!" everyone else shouted.

Stampy Cat's eyes widened,"No, no! He's only a friend, honest!" He said and ran out, flailing his arms.

Jesse shrugged, and everyone looked at RapidSammi.

"Ah, unicorns? Sure, as long as they are fluffy, like Aiden's hair." Rapid said, ruffling said-Blaze Rod's hair. Aiden grinned, and hugged her.

Rapid gave a paper to Petra,"I think you ought to read this one to yourself."

Petra read it, and huffed,"Really Angelwings, really?"

"What did it say?" Asked Jesse, blinking his vlue eyes in confusion.

Suddenly, a gross smell floated into the room. Everyone covered their noses, looking disgusted.

Petra's face was red.

"Right... I should've known not to mess with a host..." Petra muttered, and made her escape, jumping through the window that Ivor had jumped through.

"Hey, where's Ivor?" Soren asked, looking around the large living room.

"Hmm, good question." Ellegaard hummed, smirking when she saw Harper and Ivor outside, chatting happily.

Rapid looked at the readers, throwing her arms up,"Welp, that's all for this chapter, it's time to say-"

"TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODLES!" Everyone yelled, with Aiden glomping RapidSammi.


	4. Fluffiness & Blushing! Lots of Blushing!

"Alright everyone, we have some D's and T's from Guest1021, someone named Looover, and Mysticsummer7!" Rapid yelled, clapping her hands to awaken the cast, who all groaned in annoyance at her.

"Five more hours." Gabriel muttered, stuffing a pillow on his head.

Rapid sighed, and took out a microphone,"WAKE UP OR ELSE I WILL POUR ICE WATER ON YOU ALL!" She yelled into the microphone, making everyone scream in surprise, snapping awake in an instant.

"Alright! Alright! Alright!" Magnus squeaked, and hugged onto Ellegaard, who blushed,"U-um... Magnus?"

He paused, looked up at the redstone engineer, and blushed hard, moving away from her without a word.

Petra was leaning against the wall, gazing at Jesse, who had a sad frown on his face.

"Goodie! Everyone's awake now!" Rapid said with a smile, taking out a slip of paper,"Alright! First let's get to Guest1021!"

 _"Guest1021: I loooove ur story. (aw, thanks! Means a lot, Guest!)_

 _Cassie Rose-Why is your pumpkin white instead of orange?_

 _I dare Winslow to destroy the curtains._

 _I dare benedict to try and peck Hadrian's eyes out._

 _StampyCat gets a chocolate cake with sprinkles on top._

 _I dare Gill not to say Blaze Rods for 24 hours, and everyone else must try to get him to say it._

 _Ciaoooo for now!"_

Cassie winced when several glares burned into her skull, forcing her to shrink down in her chair.

"I-i dunno, I guess the name 'The White Pumpkin' seemed appealing to me...?"

She went back to petting Winslow, hiding her pink face with her beanie,"Ugh... moral of my story: Don't do something bad."

Cassie released Winslow, who immediately leaped onto Rapid's curtains, destroying them completely.

Rapid bit her lip, arms crossed as she refrained herself from expressing any emotion at this. Everyone else snickered, which only worsened RapidSammi's mood.

Benedict suddenly flew at Hadrian, who screamed and swatted the chicken away when it tried to peck at him, but luckily for him, Isa picked Benedict up, scolding her chicken,"Be nice, Benedict."

"I was enjoying that." Jesse huffed, which Petra, Lukas and Ivor all agreed to, as well as Otto.

"Yeah."

Rapid snapped her fingers, making a chocolate cake with sprinkles on top appear in front of StampyCat, who looked delighted,"Thanks Guest1021!" He said cheerfully, and ate the cake.

Gill gulped, and pretended to zip his mouth close and throw away the key.

Aiden smirked, and elbowed the bearded boy,"Team?"

Gill shook, biting his lip in an attempt to ignore the boy.

Maya giggled, and poked his arm,"Blaze rods?"

Gill twitched, shaking his head again.

"Alright! The next person, Looover!" Rapid announced with a grin, taking another slip of paper out and reading from it cheerfully.

 _"Looover: I dare Jesse to sing Stitches by Shawn Mendes._ _I dare..."_ Rapid stopped reading, her eyes widening,"Oh Notch... oh Notch... oh Notch." She chanted, shoving the paper into Gabriel's chest, silently begging him to read the rest.

 _"I dare RapidSammi to announce her crush to everyone._

 _I dare Raven to kiss Lukas. (and not on the cheek...)_

 _Hadrian, why did you and Mevia go cat-wild on Episode 8? Seriously, not cool, dudes._

 _Aiden, do you like to be petted?"_

Everyone looked at RapidSammi, who muttered to herself, backing away,"I-i-i, um, heh, I'll be back!" She laughed nervously, and ran off StampyCat style.

"Hey!" StampyCat yelled,"That's my thing!"

Jesse gaped at the microphone that his twin shoved into his palms,"G-guys, I-I don't sing all too well..."

"Liar." Raven muttered under her breath as she started the music. Jesse scowled at his sister, and proceeded onward.

"~I thought that I've been hurt before

But no one's ever left me quite this sore

Your words cut deeper than a knife

Now I need someone to breathe me back to life

Got a feeling that I'm going under

But I know that I'll make it out alive

If I quit calling you my lover

Move on

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

I'm shaking falling onto my knees

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

I'm tripping over myself

I'm aching begging you to come help

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

Just like a moth drawn to a flame

Oh you lured me in I couldn't sense the pain

Your bitter heart cold to the touch

Now I'm gonna reap what I sew

I'm left seeing red on my own

Got a feeling that I'm going under

But I know that I'll make it out alive

If I quit calling you my lover

Move on

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

I'm shaking falling onto my knees

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

I'm tripping over myself

I'm aching begging you to come help

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

Needle and the thread

Gotta get you out of my head

Needle and the thread

Gonna wind up dead

Needle and the thread

Gotta get you out of my head

Needle and the thread

Gonna wind up dead

Needle and the thread

Gotta get you out of my head

Needle and the thread

Gonna wind up dead

Needle and the thread

Gotta get you out of my head get you out of my head

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

I'm shaking falling onto my knees

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

I'm tripping over myself

I'm aching begging you to come help

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches~"

Everyone gaped at Jesse, who's face was a cherry red,"L-look, I know I'm bad but-"

"BAD?!" Petra yelped, her golden eyes wide,"No, you were amazing, Jesse!"

The group began to clap for the boy, who's face only darkened,"Thanks..." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Raven bumped her twin,"He's good at singing, especially when doing it for-"

Jesse slapped a hand over her mouth, vlue eyes frantic as he stopped her from talking, but it didn't stop her muffled giggles, which Lukas joined in on. The blonde knew Jesse's secret, because Raven had told him.

"I'll kill you both." Jesse muttered, just as RapidSammi came back, a bruise on her forehead.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Aiden asked, cat-green eyes widening.

"U-um, nothing!" She snapped.

Gabriel poked her shoulder,"Your turn."

Rapid gaped, and shook her head,"No."

"You can't turn back." The warrior said,"You have to do all dares and answer all truths, just like we do."

"F-fine." Rapid muttered, fiddling with her crescent necklace nervously,"u-um.. I kind of..."

"Don't be shy like Ivor. Just speak up." Dan chimed, which only made her even more nervous.

"Um, A-aiden..." Rapid squeaked, and snapped her fingers, making herself disappear.

Aiden's eyes widened, and he pointed to himself silently, as if to say, 'Me? Are you joking? Me?'

"Yup. Third ship. First was Ivarper, then Laven, and now Aipid!" Lizzie giggled, making Dan smile. Only the other youtubers caught onto this.

Aiden blushed, and looked down at his converses, not saying a word.

Raven grinned and leaned over Lukas, kissing him all of a suddenly and taking him by surprise. The Ocelot's face turned several shades of red, as did Raven's. She pulled away, but fell, landing in his lap awkwardly, but adorably.

Many people awe'd at that, making them blush harder,"Shut up!" The duo both yelped.

"I dunno." Hadrian said once Gabriel nodded to him.

"Wow, great answer, Einstein." Jesse said sardonically, which made Petra snicker.

"Yes." Aiden said immediately, almost before Gabriel signaled him,"Especially by Sam."

"Ooooh, you have a nickname for her." Maya teased, making Aiden's eyes widen, and shrink away,"U-um..."

 _"Mysticsummer7: Okay, I ask this to every one just to get the opinions on the authors but...Stampy: Do you like Stacy? Ivor: I dare you to kiss Harper."_

Gabriel read the paper, smirking as he looked up at Stampy, Stacy, Ivor and Harper, who were all blushing,"W-what?"

Stampy rubbed the back of his head,"I-i-" his eyes roamed to Stacy, who waited for his answer,"Y-yes." He mumbled.

Stacy turned red, and looked at her hands that rested in her lap, smiling.

Since neither Ivor nor Harper would move, Magnus nodded to Ellegaard, who sent him her own smirk.

Magnus went behind Ivor, and Ellegaard went behind Harper.

Both griefer and engineer shoved the two forward, and ba-da-boom!

Ivor and Harper stumbled away from each other frantically, faces dark red as they yelped,"Sorry!"

RapidSammi appeared between the two, wrapping her arms around them. Everyone noticed her face was red still,"Time to say-"

"TOOOODLES!" Everyone said, snickering at her red face, except for Aiden and Sammi. Rapid crossed her arms, and slumped into her throne-like chair with a sigh,"Why did I do this again?"


	5. Kisses and Stories! Wait, what?

Rapid jumps onto Gabriel's stomach, making the warrior cry out in pain, clutching his stomach. He was obviously wide awake now,"Ugh..." He moaned, shooting at glare at the girl, who smirked at him.

Rapid sat in her throne-like chair, snapping her fingers and making a smoothie appear, drinking it with a smile,"Gabriel, since you rarely get truths and dares, you will be reading them now, but I still get my throne."

Gabriel grinned,"Oh, excellent!"

She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. With a sigh, she snapped her fingers and made a slip of paper appear in his hands,"Thanks!" He chirped, and cleared his throat loudly, gaining everyone's attention easily.

 _"Ariza Luca: Heeheehee (evil grins) This is great!_

 _Guess what? I have decided to take on (dun-dun-dun- DUNNN) three stories at once._

 _... Notch help me... (drops head)_

 _Anywho, dares! (And truths, I suppose)_

 _Rapid: Dare you to kiss Aiden (on the lips, no exceptions!)_

 _Ivor: Truth because you've suffered enough. Why do you like Harper? And no going "I don't know" or I'll resurrect Reuben and have him jump you._

 _Raven: Poke Lukas nonstop for three chapters. Lukas cannot do anything to retaliate for three chapters._

 _Everyone: Read my fanfiction Hybrid, read the rest of my fanfictions (MCSM-wise, don't go reading Ninjago or something now), and let me know what you think! (sorry for self-advertising)_

 _Alrighty, ONE last dare..._

 _Magnus: Dare you to kiss Ellegaard. (evil grin)"_

Gabriel looked up at everyone, noticing varied reactions.

RapidSammi, Aiden, Ellegaard and Magnus were all blushing hard.

Raven was smirking in mischief. Lukas looked at Raven with wide eyes.

Everyone else pinned their gazes onto Rapid and Aiden.

"You two were dared first." Cassie pointed out to the two.

Rapid looked at Aiden, then to the screen, then to everyone else. She sighed, and walked over to do the dare.

But she was surprised when he pulled her into a kiss, hugging her close to him.

"Awwwwwwww!" Everyone cooed. Seriously, when did they not coo at a kiss before?

They both parted, with Rapid blushing like mad, trying to cover her cheeks as she slid onto a couch, this time not her throne. Aiden watched her, his face pink, but he was smiling.

"C-can we move on, p-please?" Rapid begged to Gabriel, who chuckled,"fine, only because I think you got enough torment..."

She sighed in relief, but that was drained as soon as he added:

"For now." Gabriel turned to Ivor,"Well?"

Ivor sighed, and leaned forward, cupping his chin with his hands,"Well... there's quite a few things that make me like her."

Harper smiled at this, curiosity shining in her brown eyes.

"S-she's beautiful, for one." He muttered,"And then, there's her personality."

The woman leaned over, and kissed his cheek, making him blush.

Raven immediately began to poke Lukas, who groaned, and leaned into the couch,"Why Ariza, why?"

Raven giggled, even calling it out herself,"Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke..."

Everyone else took out laptops, and began to read.

 **~ Few days later ~**

"That..." Reggie said, his jaw twitching lightly.

"Was.." TorqueDawg trailed off, not knowing what to say for once.

"Awesome!" Axel yelled, pumping his fist up,"Dude? A creeper hybrid? That's so freaking awesome, man!"

"Yeah! Blaze rod!" Petra cheered.

"BLAZE RODS!" Gill suddenly screamed. He had lost his dare long ago, so it didn't matter anymore, just that it was annoying now.

"Spider hybrid?" Raven asked as she continued to poke Lukas. The blonde was very tempted to jump away from her, but he knew he couldn't.

"Enderman." Olivia hummed thoughtfully, raising her eyes,"Hmm.."

"Charade is cool." Aiden said, raising his green eyes to look at Rapid,"What about you?"

"um..." Rapid avoided his gaze, instead looking at her laptop,"A-ah... Hide and seek mode..."

"The other stories are cool too." Captain Sparkles said, smiling as he looked over one.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed, then settled on looking at Magnus, who looked up at them,"what?" He asked, blinking in confusion.

"Did you forget your dare, Magnus?" Soren said in a light tone that was annoyingly teasing.

Magnus turned red once he realized what they were staring at him for.

"Oh.." He muttered, and turned to Ellegaard, quickly kissing her and jumping through the window that Petra and Ivor have used before.

"Magnugaard is officially shipped out." Soren said with a grin, which made Ellegaard turn darker than she already was after that scene.

"Well!" RapidSammi said, throwing her arms up,"Time to say-"

"TOOOOOOOOOOOOODLES!" Everyone yelled happily.


	6. Yay! The Jetra Ship Is Sailed!

Gabriel poked RapidSammi, who had fallen asleep in her throne while petting Aiden,"Hmm?"

"More dares. I already read it to myself. It's a bit strange, but..." He shrugged, and took out a slip of paper, gaining everyone's attention again,"Alright! This one is from Angelwings again!"

 _"Angelwings: *evilest grin in the world* I dare Raven to pick up Lukas, and twirl him like a helicopter. Then aim at Aiden then Lukas pukes on Aiden like a rocket!_

 _Next, Aiden, who you be likin'? *wiggles eyebrows*_

 _Next, I dare Raven to do a goat scream!_

 _Welp, have an awesome day!"_

Gabriel looked up to see reactions. Lukas groaned, and stood,"It gets her to stop poking me for now, so..."

Raven looked at Lukas, then to Gabriel,"How am I supposed to lift him up? he's taller than me and I don't really have muscles like Petra. And-"

Gabriel shrugged,"You have to try."

"Right." Aiden sighed,"Tormented two times from one person..."

"Sorry buddy." Jesse chuckled, clapping him on the back.

Raven sighed, and picked Lukas up with some difficulty, but she managed nonetheless.

"Well, here goes nothing."

 **~ Later ~**

"Why?" Aiden whimpered, frantically wiping himself off.

RapidSammi laughed and snapped her fingers, making the puke instantly leave him,"There, now stop being such a baby."

"Oh shut it, Queeny."

"That was one time!"

"Yeah, but it was hilarious."

"Shut up!"

"Nah, I rather not."

"Furball!

"Queeny!"

"B-"

Rapid was cut off by Gabriel.

"Ah, as much as we like to watch you two argue and almost kiss..." He said with a smirk as the two realized they had been getting closer, their noses were almost touching. Rapid instantly blushed and backed away quickly, tripping over Petra's outstretched leg and falling on her bottom. Aiden's face was pink as he helped her up.

The Warrior continued,"It's time for your truth, Aiden."

The boy froze, and then sighed,"Come on, do I really have to even speak? Isn't it obvious already?"

"Yes." Everyone said in unison,"Very obvious."

Aiden scowled, face heating up,"I-sh-ugh."

"Come on, Aiden. Just spit it out and you'll be done with it." Dan said, patting the boy's head.

"I-but I-"

"Dear notch, just do hand signs. They never said you had to actually had to say it." Petra pointed out, patting Rapid's back as she regained her composure.

The two girls had talked and were closer now... although, they did play pranks on each other still. Mostly off camera. We're getting off track here.

S.

A.

M.

Aiden spelled out, and grinned at the girl weakly.

Rapid stared at him open-mouthed, as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Alrighty! The Aipid ship is sailed for good!" Captain Sparkles said with a grin, wrapping his arms around the two.

"T-the what?" Rapid stuttered, looking up at the man with wide eyes and a tomato-red face.

"Aipid ship, of course!"

"U-um, I think I know what he means." Aiden said, struggling in Captain Sparkles grip, but he didn't let go.

Gabriel snickered, just as something between a goat and a human scream rang out.

"Aye~!" Petra yelped, and jumped onto Jesse, who went rigid in surprise as she hugged him, her golden eyes wide.

"W-what the hell was that?" Petra tried to compose herself, trembling lightly now. Yeah, she didn't have a good past with goats. Long story short, never try pulling on a goat's beard-like hair.

"It was me, silly!" Raven giggled, still poking Lukas, who was banging his head on the table,"Why. Why. Why-"

Raven stopped poking him, and tackled him onto the couch,"SUNSHINE! DON'T KILL YOURSELF!"

Jesse's face was pink,"Um, Petra?"

Petra looked up at him, realizing what she had done and turning 100 shades darker than her hair,"Damn it!" she hissed, and jumped away, stumbling into Axel, who smirked and patted her back.

The redhead gulped, and shook her head, looking at her demonia boots,"Why am I so stupid?"

"Enough! Time to get onto the next person!" Gabriel said, taking out another slip of paper at random.

"Hey! You took my powers!" Rapid gasped, snapping her fingers but nothing but noise happening.

"Well shit." Everyone chorused.

 _"Rebekahtpe: I poke people like that too! Twinsies Raven! :DDD_

 _I DARE GABRIEL TO..._

 _Part with all his armor and weapons for 5 chapters._

 _And then on the 5th chapter, go upset a pack of wolves b_ _efore he gets his armor/weapons back._

 _I DARE THE NEW ORDER OF THE STONE TO..._

 _Act like their hybrid selves for a chapter!_

 _I DARE EVERYONE TO..._

 _admit their crush! (Well, everyone who hasn't already)_

 _IF THEY HAVE ALREADY ADMITTED THEIR CRUSH..._

 _They need to kiss their crush. Full on the lips. For at least 15 seconds!_

 _I'm evil."_

Gabriel looked up with a sigh,"I already lost my armor before I came here, so I basically am already done."

"Guess that makes sense." Otto said with a nod.

Raven sighed,"I dunno, I don't think I can act like my hybrid self. I'm not exactly all that common to her-"

"Well, you do have a few things in common." Gabriel pointed out,"Ivor is your dad, you both have the same look, you both have the same friends, and, yeah, all aside the spider thing."

"Okay," Olivia sighed,"So we basically just act the same way? Except for Raven should be a bit more sardonic?"

"Yeah, basically." Soren shrugged.

"Awesome." Axel grinned. Raven giggled, and began to pet Lukas, who tried to imitate a purring sound.

Stampy leaned over and kissed Stacy, who blushed instantly.

Lukas and Raven kissed.

Ivor and Harper kissed.

Ellegaard smiled at Magnus and leaned over to kiss him. Magnus's face heated up.

Aiden scooted closer to Rapid, catching her by surprise when he kissed her

"Gill." Maya giggled, and leaned against him. Gill smiled, and wrapped his arm around her,"Maya."

"Isa."-"Isa." Milo and Reggie said, glaring at each other while Isa stared open-mouthed, Benedict was even surprised! Isa looked at them both, shrugging with wide eyes.

"...Mevia." Hadrian said, looking at his lap nervously.

"...Hadrian." Mevia mumbled, and looked at the ceiling as if it were the most interesting ever created.

"C-cassie." Sparkles said, hugging the crimson-haired girl with the beanie, who smiled in relief and hugged him back,"Sparkly." He grinned at the nickname.

"Nuh uh, nuh uh, nuh uh." Petra said, shaking her head wildly.

"Fine, we'll come to you last."

Everyone looked at Jesse, who was blushing like mad,"C-can I skip for n-now?"

"Sure." Gabriel shrugged.

"Axel..." Olivia said, her tan face turning pink. Axel bit his lip, and nodded,"O-olivia."

"Dan." Lizzie said, her accent shining through when she said his name. Dan smiled at her,"Lizzie."

Everyone looked towards Petra and Jesse. Petra shook her head, but Jesse sighed, and ran a hand through his hair,"Ah, I knew I should've brought my lucky guitar."

"FINALLY!" Raven squealed, and hugged Lukas excitedly. The blonde hugged her back with a smile. This would be interesting.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow,"Wow Jesse, you play guitar?"

"Yeah, ever since I was a kid." Jesse said,"I kinda have my own, but I left it at home."

"Ah, taken care of, friend." Gabriel snapped his fingers, making the guitar appear in front of Jesse.

Jesse smiled at his guitar, and began to play.

"~There's no way to say this song's about someone else

Every time you're not in my arms

I start to lose myself

Someone please pass me my shades

Don't let 'em see me down

You have taken over my days

So tonight I'm going out.

Yet I'm feeling like

There is no better place than right by your side

I had a little taste

And I'll hold this for ya at the party anyway

'Cause all the girls are looking fine

But you're the only one on my mind

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da dee me

La da dee you

La da dee

La da dee doo

There's only me

There's only you

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da dee me

La da dee you

La da dee

La da dee doo

When you are gone I think of you.

All these places packed with people

But your face is all I see

And the music's way too loud

But your voice won't let me be

So many pretty girls around

They're just dressing to impress

But the thought of you alone has got me sweating

I don't know what to say next.

I'm feeling like

There is no better place than right by your side

I had a little taste

And I'll hold this for ya at the party anyway

'Cause all the girls are looking fine

But you're the only one on my mind.

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da dee me

La da dee you

La da dee

La da dee doo

There's only me

There's only you

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da dee me

La da dee you

La da dee

La da dee doo

When you are gone I think of you.

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da dee me

La da dee you

La da dee

La da dee doo

There's only me

There's only you

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da dee me

La da dee you

La da dee

La da dee doo

When you are gone I think of you.

I'll pretend the night is so beautiful

Take a photo with the bros

La da dee

La da da doo

They won't see through my disguise

Right here behind my eyes

Replaying in my mind

La dee da yeah.

I'm feeling like

There is no better place than right by your side

I had a little taste

And I'll hold this for ya at the party anyway

'Cause all the girls are looking fine

But you're the only one on my mind.

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da dee me

La da dee you

La da dee

La da dee doo

There's only me

There's only you

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da dee me

La da dee you

La da dee

La da dee doo

When you are gone I think of you.

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da dee me

La da dee you

La da dee

La da dee doo

There's only me

There's only you

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da dee me

La da dee you

La da dee

La da dee doo

When you are gone I think of you...~"

Jesse stopped playing his guitar, drawling out the 'you' while looking at Petra with a smile.

Petra stared at him in surprise, her golden eyes wide..

"Jetra! Jetra! Jetra!" Everyone chanted loudly.

The redhead finally smiled,"Ah to hell with it." She pulled Jesse into a kiss.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!" Everyone cooed.

"TOOOOOOOOOOOODLES!" Rapid sang out, making sure to keep Petra and Jesse in the readers sight.

"BUH BYE!" Everyone yelled.

Jesse picked Petra up, hugging her close,"Bye everyone!" He waved with his free arm, as did Petra,"Bye peeps!"


	7. Slaps, Purrs, Blushing- WHAT?

"Hey readers and welcome back to T-OR-D!" Gabriel yelled as he stood in front of the cast,"Today we will have dares/truths from Ariza Luca, aCoolStarWarsLover, and TopRanger237. We'll only do three people's dares in each chapter!"

Everyone arose with identical groans.

 _"TopRanger237: To Cassie Rose or Neil (If she's in the story all of the sudden) whichever you want kiss Jesse and make Petra jealous nf RUN if she chases you._

 _Also now that everyone has kissed the person they like now they must do the ultimate cruelty dare: Hit the person they like."_

RapidSammi smirked at this, looking over at Aiden, who sighed."Well shit."

Petra narrowed her eyes at Nell, who randomly appeared, and the former White Pumpkin.

Cassie Rose threw her hands up,"NOT DOING IT!"

Nell glared at Cassie,"Aw, not cool, brah. I wasn't ready!"

"I don't care. I'm not going to be on the receiving end of Petra's pickax for a second time, thank you very much!" Cassie snapped back, hugging Winslow, who meowed in agreement with his owner.

Nell sighed, and looked at Jesse, who apparently hadn't heard the dares, and came out of the bathroom. The boy froze when everyone looked at him."What? Did I do something wrong?"

The blonde girl sped over and kissed Jesse, then turned on her heel and run off just as a sharp dagger flew through the spot she was in a millisecond ago. It was stuck in the wall deeply now.

Jesse stared after her in shock, then looked at Petra, but she was gone.

"Oh... now I get it." He muttered.

Gabriel nodded,"Okay, let's move on to the-"

Before he could even finish, Mevia leaned over and smacked Hadrian upside the head, making him yelp in pain. Everyone followed after:

Harper smiled apologetically, and hit Ivor on the head. He yipped, and backpedaled away, landing on his butt on the ground,"Ow..."

Sammi got out her golden bat, still smirking at Aiden. He gulped, and shrunk down in the couch,"Karma hates me..."

"Ah-ah!" Gabriel took the weapon from the girl, who stared at her empty hands, then shot a nasty glare at the warrior, who merely grinned."No weapons."

"I HATE YOU, GABRIEL!" Rapid hissed, and fell into her rocking chair with a rather model-looking pout that made Aiden snicker quietly, fortunately for him, the angry girl didn't hear him.

Everyone was smirking at their former-host's bad luck.

"SCREW ALL OF YOU!" The girl spat and stormed outside, failing to notice a certain cat-eyed boy following her.

* _**Many Slaps Later**_ *

Jesse rubbed his sore cheek, a puppy-pout on his pale face as he looked at the redhead who sheepishly smiled at him."Princess! That hurt!"

She narrowed her golden eyes and flicked his forehead,"Shush! Don't call me that!"

"OW!" He whined, the pout intensifying.

Soren snorted, and kicked Gabriel's shin.

"OW!" The warrior yelped, and fell backward into RapidSammi's throne. He grinned and sat upright in it, reading the next person's dare.

 _"aCoolStarWarsLover:'Ello! I daaaaare Lukas to punch Petra as many times as he can in thirty seconds, but Petra can do anything she wants to retaliate. Mwahahaha. I dare Benedict to battle Winslow. Truths: I want Stampy to declare who he would let die to save the other: DanTDM or CaptainSparklez. That's all for now!"_

Everyone winced at Lukas's dare, giving sympathetic looks to the blonde teen, who sighed and looked at Petra, who was still talking to Jesse.

He gulped."But I can't. Its i-"

Gabriel zipped his mouth up with magic,"Just get it over with, alright?"

The leader of the Ocelots sighed, but complied. As soon as his fist came flying, the redhead swiveled around and caught his hand an inch away from her,"Nice try, Lukey."

He yelped as the girl twisted his arm, her sharp nails digging in his skin.

* _ **Thirty Seconds Later**_ *

Jesse gaped at Petra, who laughed and pet his head."Close your mouth, _reeces,_ you look like a fish." She teased, making his face go dark red, and he stuttered.

Cassie held Winslow tight to her chest, glaring at Isa, who was doing the same to Benedict.

"NO!" Both females yelled out and stormed away, hugging their beloved pets.

"Well, that went well." Raven said sardonically.

"Well... That went something." Gabriel muttered, everyone looking at Stampy, who shrunk down in fear."Stampy?"

"DANTDMHE'SCLOSERTHANCAPTAINSPARKLES!SORRYCAPTAINSPARKLESPLEASEDON'THATEME!IWOULDSAVEYOUTOOIFIHADACHOICE,HONEST!" The cat-hoodie wearing boy then jumped out the window, his groan as he hit the ground audible.

Dan and Captain Sparkles exchanged looks full of sympathy for the boy.

Stacy sighed, and went outside to help him,"Be right back, everyone."

* * *

~ _ **Later**_ ~

* * *

 _"Ariza Luca: 'Hey friend! Got some dares and stuff for ya!_

 _Jesse and Raven: Write a poem or a love song or something. Don't really care which. xD_

 _Old Order of the Stone: Play FNAF at full volume in front of everyone else._

 _Cassie Rose: Go prank someone._

 _Petra: I'm bored, so you get an ice pop. (hands her a popsicle, or 'ice pop')_

 _Reggie and Milo: Why do you both like Isa? (wiggles eyebrows) Just to be clear, 'I don't know' is not a satisfactory answer. You need a REASON._

 _And this one can be done later; but somebody make a machine (or figure out some excuse) and bring in the cast of Hybrid AND the current cast of Tower of Minecraft_ _. (evil grin)'"_

Rapid came inside just as Gabriel finished reading the paper from Ariza Luca.

The old Order all exchanged frightened looks, for they knew what FNAF was.

Cassie Rose was already thinking.

Petra grinned, beginning to eat the icy treat.

Reggie and Milo looked at Isa, then at each other, then back to Isa with scared/nervous expressions.

"DONE!" Jesse yelled after a full minute of silence.

Everyone gave him startled looks, even Raven, who knew he could write fast.

"Sorry." He chuckled, and lay on the couch, 'purring' as Petra pet his soft mocha hair.

Raven snorted at her brother,"I still can't believe you pissed off that Witch to make her do that to you."

"HEY!" Jesse whined."She had it coming!""

"Yeah yeah, bubs."

The Old Order were already playing FNAF.

They all jumped when Bonnie popped up, forcing Ellegaard to hug Magnus with a squeak. Magnus had frozen up, Gabriel hid his tan face, Ivor bit his lip which drew some blood, and Soren let out a silent scream.

Everyone else had pretty much the same reactions.

Gabriel kicked the laptop away, his lip trembling,"N-n-no more of that! Ne-"

He was interrupted by RapidSammi's loud scream that nearly shattered every window in the mansion. Everyone in the room covered their ears to try and protect their eardrums.

The girl came out of the bathroom.

Everyone gaped at her hair, which was a bright and luminous shade of...

Pink.

After the surprise dissolved, the group fell into a fit of giggles.

Rapid flashed a dangerous violet glare at Cassie, who tried to inch away from her.

Aiden shook his head at the beanie-wearing redhead, silently telling her to stay as still as possible. For he knew if her eyes turned violet, and she was staring at the person she was angry with, they shouldn't move not even a centimeter if they didn't want her to snap.

Rapid just glared, a silence falling over the group until...

Cassie sneezed.

"I WILL MURDER YOU!"

Everyone laughed as the redhead jumped out the window with wide eyes slate-blue eyes, with the now pink-haired girl racing after her, going through the wall as if she were a ghost.

The group's attention fell on Milo, Isa and Reggie.

Milo sighed, and hid his face as it darkened to a rosy shade of pink."I love her stubbornness. Every time I get in an argument with her, I can't help but smile afterward. She's just beautiful." He shyly looked up,"Um... I guess I should say I never really meant anything I say or have said before. Nor will I ever."

Isa blinked at him, a smile curving on her lips at his words.

Reggie looked up at the ceiling fan,"Um... I like her because she's pretty, she's smart, but she loyal to the heart."

Isa chuckled.

Gabriel rolled his eyes."Okay, that's that for this chapter!"

"TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODLES!" Everyone yelled.


	8. Free Day and A Tad Of Craziness!

"Free day from dares/truths, everyone!" Gabriel yelled, and plopped down in RapidSammi's old throne.

Speaking of the girl...

She came out, her hair still pink, and in a high cheer-leader ponytail. Hadrian snickered, but this earned a glare from Rapid. She sneered and put up her middle finger, making him gap at her in shock.

Everyone else snickered lightly at the look on the Old Builders face.

Aiden randomly came out of nowhere and hugged Rapid from behind, his hair was now a _lovely_ shade of hot-pink, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Hey everybody!" He chirped.

The group fell into giggles.

"What?" Aiden asked, his green eyes blinking as Rapid slapped her hands over her mouth, convulsing as she tried not to burst out laughing.

"Do I have bed-head? Damn, I knew it was going to be humid today!"

A hand mirror flew at him, smacking him on the forehead.

"Ow!" He blinked, and picked up the mirror, looking at his reflection.

"OH HELL TO THE NO!" Aiden yelled, frantically patting his hair,"Nonononono!"

At this point, everyone was beyond the point of normal laughter.

He narrowed his eyes at Rapid and picked up a lock of her bubble-gum pink hair with a smirk,"Well, at least we're one, now."

She blushed, albeit that didn't stop her giggling fit. In fact, it only worsened it as soon as he began to tickle her sides.

"N-no!" Rapid laughed out and squirmed as Aiden continued his attack.

Raven fell off the couch, laughing WAY too hard. She didn't seem to mind when Winslow bounced off of her, rolling on the ground in kitty-laughter.

Really, it was just a mad-house.

Jesse was cradling Petra in his arms, keeping Nell out of sight.

The Old Order were playing FNAF.

The Blaze Rods were planning a prank.

The Old Builders were laughing as they listened into the Blaze Rods conversation.

The rest of the Order were snickering.

The youtubers were goofing around.

The sky-island people were talking like civilized people.

... _BO-RING!_

Cassie held her beanie to her face, leaning against CaptainSparkles as the air from her lungs were emptied from her laughter.

Noticing a repetition of words? Well, you probably do.

Gabriel screamed and hid behind Soren as Foxy ran up in all his pirate glory.

Of course, the rest of the Old Order had reactions as well.

Magnus and Ellegaard hugged onto each other, Ivor scrambled back several feet, and Soren nearly fainted, his eyes the size of dinner plates as he motionlessly stood there, possibly paralyzed.

Sammi finally managed to escape Aiden's tickle-attack, gasping for air as she kept on eye on the smirking boy.

"Aiden... You are so dead."

"No I'm not. I'm still breathing, darling." He retorted.

Rapid got out her diamond ax, and purred hauntingly sweet."Well, you won't be for long, _darling._ "

His eyes widened."Um, wait, Sam- AH!" He fell back, clenching his eyes shut as her ax swung at him. He felt something sticky smear over his face. Aiden then heard a swear, and multiple giggles.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Rapid yelled in frustration.

Aiden opened his eyes, his lips curling in a smirk as he noticed why she was pissed off.

Why? Well, it turned out the prank the Blaze Rods were planning...

Was to replace Rapid's ax with a frosting-made one.

The frosting-ax lay on the ground, with some smeared across his cheek and some on the ground.

The girl kicked the wall, yelped and muttered a few curses that would make a sailor blush. She then stormed out of the room,

"Well, thanks for the life-saver, guys." Aiden said to his friends with a chuckle as he got up.

"Damn girl's moody, isn't she?"

Everyone fell into a fit of giggles at Hadrian's supposed-to-be simple question.

"Yeah, guess she is." Petra replied with a smirk.

They all began laughing for seemingly no reason again.

But if you listened hard enough, you could hear Rapid still yelling.

"TOOOOOOOOOODLES!"


	9. Kisses, Hugs, Fluff, FNaF, Jealousy!

"Wakeeee up everybody!" Gabriel yelled into a microphone. Almost everyone awoke with identical screams of shock.

Petra smacked both Jesse and Rapid in the faces, making them both yelp in pain. Jessie hugged onto Lukas tightly, her green eyes wide. Cassie whimpered as she tried to get a frantic Winslow to let go of her shredded beanie. Captain Sparkles, who was beside the redhead, tried to help her. Mevia and Hadrian conked heads, their brown and hazel eyes widened. Harper hit her head on the table, hissing a profanity that made Soren, Olivia, Isa, Reginald and hell, even Benedict give her dirty looks, to which she simply chuckled nervously at. Ivor smirked at her in amusement. Aiden was laying on the spot next to Rapid, smirking as as she rubbed her head with a groan, attempting to glare at him. Her hair was it's natural color again; Auburn. The others had quite similar reactions.

Nell, however, was still fast asleep.

Gabriel's grin fell, and he got a tack and a balloon. Smirking, the warrior popped the balloon, making it explode rather loudly.

The blonde screeched and sprang up, jumping into someone's arms and hugging them tightly.

She looked up, seeing TorqueDawg staring down at her in irritation, although amusement was sparkling in his bottle-green eyes. Nell blushed, and jumped out of his arms, stumbling away."Sorry, brah!" Her voice had raised an octave or two. Maybe even three.

Gabriel smirked."Nell, you weren't here for the confession..."

At her confused look, he huffed."Never mind!"

He then took out three slips of paper." _Ariza Luca: 'Some dares for the gang! Ivor: Go find a spider and make it your pet (like A Shade of Jade, huehuehue). Feel free to name it whatever you want. You must keep the spider for at least the next... hmm... seven chapters, and after that you can do whatever with it. xD Aiden: ... here have a candy (throws a candy basket at him gently) Share with Rapid now! (ahem there are cookies at the bottom) Hadrian: ... I don't like you so you have to survive this angry zombie-sized spirit chicken (throws said angry spirit chicken at him). Mevia: I also don't like you (I am very, very miffed at you but villain girls are cool, so... I sort of like you? I dunno) so you have to survive this angry wolf attack. Oh, and this angry wolf has babies. (tosses the wolf and the baby wolves (pups? Whatever) at Mevia). Cassie: You get a hug! (hugs) And some cookies (no, Sammi doesn't get this; she gets candy and cookies so unless she trades she gets no cookies from Cassie's stash. I have put a spell on it so she can't get it unless Cassie gives permission, huehue) Raven: Play FNaF Sister Location. Actually, forget Raven, EVERYONE needs to play it. x3 Okay, okay okay, one last dare. Lukas: Go kiss Petra and make Raven and Jesse jealous, I wanna see their reaction (evil grin)_ '"

Ivor blinked, looking at Jesse and Lukas."What?"

"You two were together in that story..." The man said, innocently blinking.

Suddenly, Ivor's face was buried in the carpet, and Jesse stormed away, muttering a string of profanities.

Lukas laughed as he helped the brewer up."Shouldn't have said that, old man!"

"SHUT UP!" Ivor barked, and stormed away to find a spider.

Aiden caught the basket, and grinned at Rapid, who rolled her eyes at him."What?"

"Want something sweet?" He asked, taking out one of the cookies and holding it in front of her. She blinked at him owlishly."Sure."

She reached for the cookie, but he pulled it away and lunged forward, kissing her unexpectedly. After parting, he laughed."Gotcha, Queeny."

...

He blinked at Rapid as she stood there silently, her pale eyes wide and unblinking."Queeny? Are you okay?" Aiden questioned her. His muscles tensed as her face twisted with an angry look.

Everyone was in stitches, laughing as she tackled him down, kissed him, and slyly took the whole basket, hopping away with a face-splitting grin."Gotcha, Kitty!"

The boy sat up, staring after her in surprise."...I'm never going to get tired of my life."

"Aw!" Raven playfully cooed, patting his now normally-colored hair, as he had finally gotten the dye out as well as Rapid. Aiden scowled at the girl, and swiped her hand away.

Hadrian cursed and ran. Mevia was already out the door, screaming as the wolves and it's pups chased her with red eyes, barking and growling. The Old Builder looked back, cursing again to see the zombie-sized spirit chicken fluttering after him, clucking angrily.

Everyone snickered at this.

Cassie grinned."Thanks Ariza! You saved me, but I don't think I'll have to worry about Rapid..."

Gabriel flinched."Leeeeet's save FNAF Sister Location for last dare."

"Agreed." Everyone chorused, fixing their gazes on Lukas, Petra, Jesse and Raven.

The two siblings stood there, jaws open in shock.

The blonde looked at Raven and Jesse with petrified looks."No way! They're going to murder m-uh!"

He felt someone's hands shove him towards Petra.

Suddenly, the blonde was face-first in the ground, much like Ivor.

Petra was laughing, giving her pickax to Jesse, who smiled and kissed her cheek."Thanks princess." He narrowed his eyes at TorqueDawg with a sneer."Run."

And, the man did just that, his eyes wide as he tried to escape the angry brunette.

Raven helped Lukas up, getting out her laptop."Leeeeeeeeeeeeeet's commence!"

* * *

~ Later. 4am ~

* * *

Milo waved his hands around wildly."LEFT! LEFT! SHE'S COMING ON THE-"

The music suddenly gotten several octaves louder, and she popped up, making everyone who was watching scream/backpedal/freeze/faint/etc.

Nell sprang into TorqueDawg's arms again, burying her face into his chest with a rather high-pitched squeak.

Isa did the same with Milo, trembling like a kicked puppy."I-i-i _hate_ this game now!" She stuttered.

Milo hugged her."Don't worry, Isa."

The founder smiled at him."I won't." _Now that I'm in your arms!_ Her face seemed to say as she returned his hug.

Reginald watched with a jealous scowl, turning away angrily.

"TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODLES AND MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HANUKKAH OR JUST HAVE AN AMAZING DAY!"

Everyone yelled.


	10. Tornell, Stories, Fake Weddings, etc!

"Dammit." Gabriel looked over the the group."Again? Oh well, I have my megaphone."

He picked up the white and red object with a smirk, and yelled into it rather loudly."WAKEY WAKEY, CHILDREN!"

Jesse sat up with a groan, glaring at the man."You know... You're far worse than my dad."

"HEY!" Ivor whined, while Harper snickered in amusement at him, making the man turn pink-faced as he muttered something under his breath that nobody could quite catch.

Raven snickered from her spot beside Lukas, who was scribbling in his book again.

Petra was leaning against Jesse, snoring softly. Apparently she hadn't been bothered by the rude awakening.

The boy poked her in her cheek."Petra?"

She didn't answer.

He poked her cheek again."Peets?"

Nothing.

"Princess?"

She snapped awake and slapped him full on the face, making him yelp in surprise and stumble away with wide eyes. Petra smiled at him apologetically as he rubbed his now hand imprinted cheek.

Everyone was up, except for Nell.

Again.

The blonde was curled up with a light grey blanket, her face hidden in a pillow that had probably been stolen from one of the bedrooms in the mansion.

Gabriel seethed."Really? We have to go through this again?"

Hadrian rolled his eyes."I got this." The old builder crouched near the girl, and hissed into her ear, sounding like a snake."Wake up, _Nell._ "

Her eyes snapped open and she scrambled up, throwing the blanket around her shoulders quickly."Awake. What torment today?"

Everyone gawked at her, nobody replying to her question, except for Gabriel, who was sitting in the throne.

" :' _Sorry my named changed I signed in so that's why Okay Cassie Rose and Aiden you guys my favorite._

 _Okay sorry Petra but Cassie has to kiss Jesse and Aiden has to marry RapidSammi. Bye out'_ "

...

"REALLY!?" That shout was curtsey of RapidSammi and Petra.

Cassie sighed melodramatically."Digging my grave..." She put Winslow down, and turned to Jesse, who awkwardly shrugged.

The redhead walked over and kissed his cheek, quickly shuffling into the bathroom afterward.

The mocha-haired boy looked at Petra, blinking when she contemplated on something. He then shrugged."Next dare..."

* * *

"I hate you." Rapid grumbled as Raven fixed up her hair.

Raven gave her a stern look, yanking softly on her hair."Lies."

"...Why do I find you so annoying now?"

"Probably because I'm the one getting you ready to be married to Aiden."

"True..."

* * *

"Luk-Come on!" Aiden groaned and coughed as Lukas accidentally bust a Lysol can when he knocked it over."Sorry..."

"Just... forget it."

Lukas was snickering.

"Shut up. I know I look weird."

"No, it's good. I just hadn't seen you in a tuxedo before."

"...No comment."

"Alright buddy."

* * *

"NO! NO! NO! THAT'S GOING OVERBOARD!"

"Aw, please Sammi! It's going to be the cutest thing, we swear!"

"NO!"

"Why noooooot?"

"I. AM. NOT. MAKING. THIS. PLEASANT!"

"Pllleeeeeaaaassseeee!"

"NO!"

"Come on! Plez?"

"...Maybe."

"Yay!"

"NEVER!"

"Jerk.."

"Thank you."

Everyone exchanged amused looks at the bickering between Maya, Raven and Samantha.

"I am not thanking you for this, Sailor!" Rapid muttered darkly as she stepped out of the bathroom crossly.

"Sailor didn't say it had to be a real wedding..." Harper reasoned, her brown eyes flitting over the pure white dress that went to her knees. Colorful flowers were - rather professionally, they must admit - arranged in the french braid her hair was in. Also, did we forget to mention white platform high heels? I think we did.

"Told you it'd look pretty." Maya beamed as she and Raven came out behind her.

"...I still hate it."

"Only because you're annoyed with Aiden right now."

"He freaking tricked me!"

"But it was cute!"

"...How?"

"Those moments are always cute."

"Why don't you just go bug Jesse and Petra?"

"We already did! Don't you remember?

"Must have slipped my memory."

"As it always does!"

"Rude..."

Raven clapped her hands."Since this is not a real wedding, they aren't really committed, just think of this like child's play, which is what most of their shenanigans consist of!"

"HEY!" Rapid yelped, crossing her arms self consciously."I'm just angered easily."

"Are you sure it's not because he frustrates you so much that you pretend to hate him?"

"...I would say that's the case, but it wouldn't be pretend."

"True Love is totally the song for this."

"Guys... please, no."

"YES!" All of the girl cheered, being the guys were in the other living room, waiting for Aiden.

Samantha groaned."I'm doomed. I'm dead. Kill me now."

"Don't be such a grump!" Petra snorted."Besides, even you have to admit you're excited to see _AIDEN the OCELOT_ in a tuxedo."

Sammi grinned at Petra's words."Maybe I can do some blackmail.."

The girls shared amused looks, deciding to let her have her fun with that.

* * *

Aiden pushed away from the chair, nearly knocking Lukas over in the process."Jeez, man!"

"Sorry buddy." He said sarcastically.

"Nervous much?"

"...No?"

"Really?"

"...It's not a real wedding..."

"But Gabriel can easily make it one."

"...I will murder him if he tries."

"Sure. You'd be thrilled."

"Why do you say that?"

"Dude. You tricked her with the 'want something sweet' montage."

"...Just a joke."

"Sure. Tell me: Why did you look dazed?"

"Because I was tackled, duh."

"By who?"

"...Uh, Sam?"

"Yes, but who?"

"My friend?"

"Yes, but WHO?!"

"Um... Girlfrie-"

"YA!" Lukas smirked."Finally you get it."

Aiden grumbled at his friend's remark."I hate you, I really do."

"Save the resentment for when I encourage your ki- Gah!"

Lukas probably deserved that pillow to the face.

"Let's go, _blonde guy_."

* * *

~Hours After The Wedding~

Samantha says nothing, still staring at the wrapped box that Aiden had hurriedly given her after the kiss, with... a heavy blush on his face? Strange. It was usually HER who blushed.

"Are you ever going to open that?"

Sammi looked up at Lukas.

"What's in it?

"I can't tell you that."

"Blondie."

"Squirrel."

"Sunny."

"Reaper."

And again, Lukas got a pillow to the face.

"I'll open it when I'm ready. GABRIEL! NEXT DARE, PLEZ!?"

Gabriel grunted."Fine." He looked down at paper with a smirk."Ariza Luca has came back for me."

" _Ariza Luca: 'More dares! (Hope ya don't mind Sammi-kun (is trying not to die laughing courtesy of Chapter 2 of Elements) I love the part with the Ocelots especially... I dare (ahem beg ahem) Sammi to update Elements. Hadrian and Mevia: I reread Hybrid so I'm in a better mood regarding you two. You need to play all the FNaF games by yourselves in a dark room, with the door locked and the lights off. Aiden: Ummmm forsomerandomreasonI'vestartedshippingAidessedon'tjudgehavealollipopsoyoudon'tkillmethanksmovingontothenextdare. TorqueDawg and Nell: Lowkey shipping you two now, dare ya to kiss x3 Hehehe. Order of the Stone: What were you guys like as kids? (share a funny anecdote or something haha xD) Last dare of the day. Everyone, go actually play MCSM xD'_"

Sammi smirks."Right on, RitzyBun! I'm working on it."

Hadrian and Mevia shrugged and trotted away."Better than what it could've been." Hadrian said, nervously looking towards Ariza.

Aiden looks confused by her random fast-talk.

"Thanks...?" He licked the lollipop and grinned."Strawberry. Yum."

TorqueDawg looked at Nell, and Nell looked at him.

He blinked at her, before shrugged and leaning forward, kissing her briefly.

"NellDawg is sailed!" Lizzie smirked at TorqueDawg."I thought you said you liked nobody?"

The man blushed a bit before lying."I don't. It was just a dare."

Dan looked at Lizzie."Wouldn't it be Tornell?"

"...Maybe. Leave that debate to the readers." And Dan nodded to her reply."Okay!"

Soren snorted, rubbing the back of his neck."I got into a lot of trouble, as predicted with most children."

"Remember the time I set Gabriel's bed to fire?" Magnus mused, tapping is chin.

"You mean that and the eighty other beds? Pretty much." Gabriel huffed playfully.

"I remember when we were trying to scare Soren and actually got him paralyzed for three days." Ellegaard chortled, unfazed by the ginger-haired man's glare.

"Tell us that story!" Jesse and Petra begged at the same time with identical grins.

"Okay!" Ellegaard grinned."

* * *

~ _**Flashback**_ ~

 _The four children were sneaking from room to room, occasionally having to slap their hands other their own mouths to prevent letting out giggles of excitement. Ellegaard, who wasn't best at being stealthy and quiet, had to have Magnus cover her mouth several times._

 _"Okay, now remember," Magnus whispered as they were about to strike."Do the plan and don't get distracted."_

 _"Got it." Three children whispered back happily._

 _They sneaked around the corner, and the griefer nodded, giving the first signal._

 _The four split up: Magnus went behind Soren, Ellegaard somehow got in front of him without him noticing, Gabriel was on his left, and Ivor on his right._

 _Soren looked up from his book, squeaking when he saw Ellegaard standing directly in front of him with a creepy ass grin etched onto her face._

 _He looked around, seeing Gabriel was making the same sort of face, as well as Ivor and Magnus._

 _But strangely, they all were eerily still._

 _He screamed until it went high enough to sound silent, and Soren fell over, his mouth gaping and his brown eyes wide in horror._

 _"...I think we broke him." Ivor said innocently._

 _"Uh oh." The other three said, looking to each other nervously._

 _~ **Flashback Ends** ~_

* * *

"And then when he woke up, he punished us by giving us the silent treatment for a week." She finished the story with a laugh shared by the whole old Order, even Soren, who was the victim.

"I have to admit... It was kind of funny, looking back on it." He admitted, making Ivor and Magnus grin."Told you so!"

Not saying anything, Soren leaned over Ellegaard and Gabriel to whack both boys atop the heads.

"OW!"

Harper shook her head with a laugh."Wow, alright!"

Rapid suddenly happily screams and hugs Aiden, who looks utterly surprised."...Huh?"

"Thaaaaaankyouthankyouthankyou!" She kissed him, making him blush unintentionally as she hopped around like a rabbit, grinning happily as she hugged something close to her.

"What got her so excited?" Captain Sparkles asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Dunno." Stampy replied bluntly.

"I think she got that necklace he made for her." Lukas smirked at Aiden, who slid a finger over his throat, threateningly glaring at the blonde.

"Anywaaay!" Petra rolled her golden eyes."Let's play!"

* * *

 _~ Four Episodes Later ~_

Jesse sunk further into the seat, his eyes watering up."Rueben... Not again..."

"Jesse..." Petra sighed, and comforted him as he hugged her, hiding from the screen as the pig died.

Jesse, on-screen, looked absolutely heartbroken as Lukas looked at him with sad blue eyes."I-i'm so sorry, Jesse..."

"No more." Off-screen Jesse whimpered and unplugged the computer, disappearing from sight.

Everyone stayed silent.

* * *

 **I left this story on a sad note because I can.**

 **Thank you for reading and if you have any questions please tell me about them.**

 **Do you feel for Jesse or are you laughing at him?**

 **Do you wonder why TorqueDawg is so mysterious?**

 **Do you think Petra will murder Cassie?**

 **Do you ship TorqueDawg and Nell?**

 **If so, what would the ship name be?**

 **T-T-T-TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODLES!**

* * *

 **~*R.S*~**


End file.
